comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Howlett (Earth-2001)
History Childhood James was the son of wealthy, Canadian businessman John Howlett. When James was young, he would often accompany his father on his business trips to Japan, as it was the only place in the world that seemed appealing to James. He enjoyed watching ninja movies and learning how to fight, but his father did not approve of his reckless behavior. Whenever John was away, James would spend his time running around, and breaking rules. He found that he had a knack for doing what he was not supposed to, and being great at it. Power Development On James' tenth birthday, he expected his father to return from South America to celebrate, but he was wrong. He only had the maid, who felt bad for James' misfortune. About a week later, his father returned to find his son under a great deal of pain. He ran over to him to make sure he was okay, and he noticed James's knuckles were so red they looked as if they were going to burst into flames. When he tried to examine them further, bone claws ripped out of James' hands, tearing his skin off. In a flurry of rage and pain, James stabbed his father in the chest, killing him almost instantly. James looked at his hands in fear and tried to retract the claws but he proved unsuccessful. On the Run James freaked out and decided to cover his dad's body in bed sheets and run. On his way out, the maid was walking in. She spotted his claws and freaked out. He shouted at her to stay away, but she tried to come closer to comfort him. He freaked out once more and killed her, and then continued running. Within two days, local authorities had discovered the bodies of John Howlett and his maid. They suspected they had been mauled by a wild animal, but John's son was nowhere to be found. He tried to get out of his town, but he knew it would not be very easy. Soon, a strange man named William Stryker became aware of James and his mysterious mutant powers. Kidnapped Stryker had decided that James' powers were too unique to simply ignore. He sent a small squad of agents to retrieve the young mutant, who believed he was starting to go insane. It did not take long for the squad of agents to gain the upper hand and knock James unconscious. He was taken to Stryker's facility where he was informed that he had a unique mutation. It was dormant, but should it ever awaken, it would give James the ability to heal any wound almost instantly. In an attempt to awaken it, James' skeleton was bonded to an adamantium alloy, which would have killed anyone else but him. He survived, but he was driven nearly mental. He escaped, and killed everyone in the facility. Victor Creed Once again, James was on the run. He was worried that Stryker had survived the accidental massacre, and much to his dismay, Stryker was still alive. James didn't know how, and he didn't care. All he cared about was getting away as soon as possible. However, Stryker had discovered another mutant with similar abilities, but this boy was feral and insane. His name was Victor Creed. He was given James' scent and was then released from the facility. It took about a day for him to catch up with James, and the two of them fought endlessly, due their extremely fast healing factors. Eventually, Victor gained the upper hand when he broke James' arm. As it was healing, their fight had found its way to a railroad track, and a train was rapidly approaching. As James was becoming surrounded by blue light, Victor pushed him in front of the train, and the second it hit him, he disappeared. The Forest Beyond Space and Time In the next split second, James appeared in a forest, where he still felt the force of the train, and he was thrown into a tree, which he broke down. As he got up, he heard someone shouting for somebody named Jonas. He saw the teenager was dressed in a weird costume, and James told him no one named Jonas was here as he popped out his claws. He asked who he was, so James responded, and then asked for his name. He replied that his name was Richard, and then a girl named Scarlet Witch walked out of the trees, and said they should go through the clearing to find answers. Richard and James were reluctant, but they followed her. After getting out of the forest, they entered a desert where they saw three other people who were also confused as to where they were. Soon, the man named Mr. Fantastic said he saw something that looked like an old time Malt Shop up ahead, so they began making their way through the desert. The Exiles The six of them found the Malt Shop that was called "Beyonder's Malt", which James found was a stupid name. Inside, it was deserted except for a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties who was fixing a milkshake. Richard asked who he was, and the man said his name was the Beyonder, and he had taken each of them from their home reality to join an inter-dimensional team called the Exiles. He created a movie projector, where he showed them each other's back-stories. James hardly paid attention, he was too distracted admiring Scarlet Witch. After Beyonder told them the duties of the Exiles, he created a mental link between all six of them, which allowed them to communicate with each other on missions. Before anyone could protest, the Beyonder opened a portal and sent them off. First Mission The new Exiles then all appeared in a reality that they somehow know was labeled as Earth-800034. Suddenly, Richard noticed something was placed on his arm, and he somehow also knew it was called the Tallus, and it was what would give them their missions, but it was being quiet. The Exiles looked around and realized the area was deserted. They soon found a comic book store with a working computer. Reed discovered that in this reality, Dr. Doom eliminated almost every hero and took control of the entire Western Hemisphere. After learning this, they all looked expectantly at the Tallus, but it was still quiet. Soon, Storm decided that the obvious mission is to free the western half of the world from Dr. Doom's control. The Tallus did not protest, so they all assumed she was correct. So the Exiles began sneaking their way to Dr. Doom's castle. Dr. Doom's Castle Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-2001 Category:Exiles Category:Omniverse Exiles Category:Mutants Category:Claws Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Senses Category:Agility Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Murderers Category:Universe Travel Category:Versions of Wolverine